Dragons and Devils
by Druall
Summary: post-movie. When a young man experiences a horrible bus accident, he believes the man standing above him to be his savior. Dracula almost allowed the inevitable death happen; except, he couldn't. Meeting his "son" again may cause a downward spiral not even they could predict or control. Will they survive the new tests? Or are they doomed to a second death? Modern day, Mina (Mirena)
1. Chapter 1

He glared internally at the screaming panels above him. As the bus rode over each rock of asphalt, the dimly lit cabin erupted into noise. No one else seemed to care. The young man watched the black streak of the street pass by. The bus stopped and the doors opened to the night. He sat down before the driver could push the gas again. A woman ushered past him to leave. Aside from the driver, only three people stayed on the vehicle.

_One more stop. _Darek thought. His hands gripped the nearby pole a little tighter in happiness that the ride was almost over. It didn't matter if he was an adult, bus rides always made him wary. He didn't mind them; riding in one, not so much.

Darek's mind wandered as he shut his eyes. Thoughts of random stories flipped through his mind, never staying long enough for him to think about them.

A bright light shot into his closed eyes and his head hit glass before they could open. When he did, the light was gone. All he could see was the sporadic falling of sparks. His back ached from the strange position he now lay in. It was several seconds until it occured to him what had transpired. Moving of their own accord, his left hand reached for something to grab onto in the darkness. However, nothing felt in his reach. He leaned to his side and gasped. Whatever stopped him from moving dug into his side painfully.

"Hello?" He called hoarsely. Only the sparks responded. Above him, the silver boards creaked slightly as something large broke. His heart raced in response. Several seconds passed and the adrenaline rush faded. His mind grew thick from the loss of blood but he forced himself awake. Another loud grinding sound entered his ears and he jumped slightly, alert.

The slow footsteps of boots made their way through the ruble to him.

"Over here." He whispered. It wasn't long before the sillouette of a man stood above him. Darek thought he saw the eyes of his savior flash red from the sparks. The man paused and knelt down. Darek looked past him at the ceiling as the metal finally fell.


	2. Chapter 2

The man followed his gaze too late as the missile shot onto him. Darek's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth in a shocked gasp as it embedded itself into the man's shoulder above him. His eyes met with the man's and the eyes looked strangely back.

The man groaned and moved, causing the wound to spill through his clothes. He stood and the liquid fell onto Darek. A few drops made their way to his face and he coughed as some touched the back of his throat. He choked in surprise and closed his lips. He heard the footsteps stumble back and the shuttering of metal hitting the floor.

Darek swallowed, his mouth dry. He opened his eyes again to hands lifting something off him. A hiss escaped his throat. It had never come across his mind that something had held him down.

"Ahh! Don't move it, please!" He cried quietly. The man continued as Darek whimpered, looking at nothing in the dark space.

"I have to. We need to leave." He pressed. Less than a second after the debris was off of Darek, he felt the ground shy away from him. His cry of pain shook what was left of the windows before the man shh'd him.

"I-my-my side." He said shakily. His head hurt from the swift change in position and his body burned. The man put Darek's arm over his shoulder as the two made for the nearest exit. Darek took a step and his legs buckled as he blacked out.

Sensing the boy's incomprehensive state, Vlad picked him up and carried him effortlessly out of the crash site. He rounded a corner of the nearest building in the quiet neighborhood and set the boy down. In the distance, sirens sang. The prince looked around in search of a proper resting spot.

Standing, Vlad rolled his shoulders. The ache in his back had diminished but he still grew wary at the thought of him being so careless.

_Years without combat have _made _me careless._ He sighed and looked down at the boy. He must have been no older than 20. What had made Vlad save him was his resemblance to his son, Ingeras.

As if he could see Vlad watching him, the boy's eyes shot open. Vlad put his hands out to signal that he was a friend.

"Where do you live?" He asked quietly. The boy's eyes darted everywhere in fear before his eyelids drooped. "Where?" The prince repeated.

"12…445 east…. Um, east lake…" The rest of whatever he said became lost as he drifted back to sleep. Vlad watched him for another moment before lifting him up and taking him home. After a couple of blocks, they finally reached the boy's home. The neighborhood was nice. He apparently lived in a house too big for one person. Vlad set his companion down and searched through his pockets for keys. He quickly found them and opened the door. All of the lights were off, but Vlad found his way in the dark easily. Without disturbing the sleeping victim, Vlad placed him gently on the couch as he waited for him to wake up.

In the time it took for the young man to regain consciousness, prince Vlad spent his time roaming the house. It had three bedrooms and two baths, one in the master bedroom. Vlad wondered how he was able to obtain such a large house if only he occupied it. In one room, boxes littered the floor, many labeled "mom's" or "dad's".

Vlad eventually found himself in the living room again, sitting next to the stranger he saved. The sound of his heartbeat slowed and Vlad almost thought he was dying but then he moved.

"Wha…" Vlad stepped back soundlessly as the boy woke.

Darek heard the sound of footsteps again, this time louder. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling staring back at him. He somehow made it to his house- his parent's house. The living room wasn't as dark as he thought it would be. Was it daytime? He looked around as he sat up slowly.

_How did I get here? Wasn't I in a car accident? _It was then that he remembered his side was injured. Without thinking, his right hand tenderly touched the phantom wound. He turned his head and saw the same man who helped him on the bus.

As his identity registered in Darek's mind, the touch of his hand felt nothing but confusion. For a moment, Darek shifted his glance from the man to himself. Under the bloodstained shirt revealed nothing but healthy skin. His eyes begged for an explanation until he returned his gaze to the stranger in his living room.

"What's wrong with me?" Was the million dollar question. He hadn't meant it to come out so degrading. The figure stepped closer to him and suddenly flashed white and black before he resumed the figure of flesh. Darek blinked and jumped back in surprise. The man slowed his movements but continued to approach him.


	3. Chapter 3

The two spent the day inside. Darek soaked in as much information as possible, however, it wasn't long before he began to feel anxious. His worn tennis shoes retraced their steps as he paced the room for several minutes at a time while Vlad spoke.

"…So, what do I do? I don't even know if this is real. What if I'm still on the bus sleeping or whatever, and all of this is just my subconscious trying to entertain itself?" He questioned. For once, he paused and looked to the lightened window. The daylight watched hungrily behind the thick curtains. Darek took a step toward the door and felt a hand stop him. He knew who it belonged to but still looked at its owner, frustrated.

"Don't do something you'll regret." Vlad warned. Darek had half a mind to rebel and shove the advice away. Instead, he turned stoicly and walked to the kitchen. It didn't occur until then how famished and parched he was. He heard Vlad follow him but refused to acknowledge his presence, still annoyed. The young man looked through the fridge and cabinets. What he saw displeased him and he restarted the cycle. Vlad smiled and looked absently at the design on the table.

"I've been telling you about me for the majority of our conversations. I think it's about time I learned more about you." The prince opened. Still rummaging, Darek's red-tinted eyes searched every crevasse of each storage for what he wanted.

"You want blood, boy. There's no use in looking for it there." Dracula laughed quietly. After another five seconds, Darek gave in and huffed loudly. Vlad continued on the topic. "Do you have a job?" The elder vampire asked.

Darek sat down harshly and rubbed his temples. "No." Vlad waited for a response that wouldn't come.

"Were you fired?" Darek heard. He laughed humorously.

"No." He put his hands on the table and tiredly looked up at Vlad, who gazed at him; curious. As Vlad opened his mouth to speak, Darek interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about it." The boy stood up to leave when Vlad followed suit. The prince started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I merely-" Darek spun around to glare at Vlad with tear-filled eyes.

"I quit my job because my boss threatened to fire me. I quit because he wouldn't let me take time off to go to my parent's funeral. And if you're wondering, they died less than a _fucking _week ago from an animal attack!" Vlad stiffened as the words bit into him. Memories from a few nights before rushed to his eyes. Darek held his stare for less than a second after his outburst before leaving the wide-eyed man standing alone in his kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Let me know what you'd like to see more of! I would deeply enjoy it if you could review. It keeps my world spinning in the right direction and lets me know you care :) Also, please feel free to give me constructive criticism! I know my writing is imperfect, but I'm the only one editing these chapters so it's a treat to see them from someone else's perspective. Without further stalling, have fun!**

Vlad watched the boy walk vulnerably upstairs. He felt what he hadn't felt in years- guilt. His hands numbly grabbed onto the dining room chair he had sat in moments earlier. He knew what killed the boy's parents. A bloodthirsty monster. His thoughts jumped back to his son losing _his_ parents.

Ingeras watching his own father burn in sunlight, only to be taken back home where his mother's dried corpse lay. Vlad scowled at the disgusting creature he had become. Centuries of murdering innocents to satiate his own desire. He clenched his fist, avoiding the urge to destroy the closest thing to him. The familiar hunger rose with each passing minute he thought about himself. It created a paradox- the thing he had loathed grew more powerful the more he tried to bury it.

A loud exclamation rang from upstairs, followed by cursing. By the time Vlad reached the staircase, glass broke. Thin rays of setting sunlight escaped from one of the rooms and shown onto the floor of the hallway. He easily avoided it but pressed on cautiously toward the noise. One door hung slightly open, luring the vampire in. As if on cue with eye contact on the door, it swung open quickly, revealing surprised eyes.

"Uh…" The boy explained awkwardly. Vlad adopted a puzzled face and looked past him.

"I heard a noise. Are you alright?" He said, confused by Darek's calm demeanor. Darek grinned for a split second and then it disappeared. Vlad narrowed his eyes skeptically. Darek looked at him like nothing was wrong.

"What noise?" He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in a perfect display of obvious deception. Vlad took a deliberate and challenging step forward, calling Darek out on his bluff. The shorter man ducked down instinctively and submitted.

"Ok, ok! I was looking for something in my dad's stuff and I found a really cool looking coin collection. When I picked it up, it burned," He pulled on the door and it swung on the hinge. Shards of glass littered the carpet. The silver casing shown blindingly across the room. Most of it was wood, however, but the unmistakable shine of metalwork woven throughout provided enough evidence for Vlad.

"What did I tell you about silver?" Vlad asked, smiling in an "I-told-you-so" manner. Darek looked down and smiled with him.

"Master said 'don't touch silver, it burns'." He joked playfully in a funny voice. Vlad laughed and lifted his gaze to the orange and red tint coming from the window. He swallowed and backed up out of the room.

"Come on, let's get some fresh air." He said. Darek followed Vlad down the stairs and outside into the twilight. Vlad heard a lungful of air sigh after being inside all day. He himself inhaled pleasantly. The air hugged them warmly, accepting them.

Vlad looked back to his companion until he was ready to go. Vlad felt a sense of protection wash over himself as he waited for Darek to reach him. The pair walked leisurely away from the middle of downtown. The cool caresses of air passed them. Darek immediately started the conversation.

"So, where're we goin'?" He asked curiously. His excitement grew until it was radiating off of him. He attempted to recall what Vlad had said earlier.

"Now, listen." A pale hand entered his field of vision. Darek looked up from his new and glanced at the elder vampire before being distracted by everything else in the room. He had never realized how dark his parent's house was. Every knick-knack, every picture frame, every piece of furniture had some dark shade of green, red, or grey.

A little voice in the back of his head whispered questions systematically; one right after the other, dying to be heard. Of course it took him a few moments to process the recent events, however, a part of him trusted Vlad and accepted most of what he had to say. Most.

"Ingeras-Darek!" He heard, Vlad correcting himself mid-sentence. That caught Darek's attention. Vlad shifted his gaze just before their eyes met and cleared his throat.

"Who's _ing_-gerus?" Darek asked, confused. Vlad remained stoic as he continued the "lesson".

"You need to listen to me when I tell you what you need to know. If it were a few hundred years earlier, we would have to be more careful when we roam around in public. Now, the sun _will_ burn you if you touch it, and if you're in it long enough, it _will _kill you." Darek nodded, hiding his skepticism.

"What about blood?" The skeptic replied. Vlad sat up, despite the already stiff posture of a prince he wore.

"Until I can trust you to not abuse your power, I will help you feed for the time being." Merely mentioning the topic sent his heart racing.

Dracula walked in front of Darek, trying to be obvious. Darek almost walked into him. Vlad smiled as the boy blinked several times, returning to the present. He searched for the reason as to why Darek had been enveloped in his thoughts.

"Hello?" He repeated tenderly. Dracula saw Darek's eyes glimmer in hunger as he forced himself to not pay attention to what his body craved.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He managed. Vlad gave a half laugh before responding.

"I said, I'm going to teach you how to fight," Darek raised his eyebrows in shock before letting them fall back to their original positions as Vlad continued. "and fly; depending on how well you know how to defend yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hallo! I'd like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time of your day to get this far in the story! It would certainly make my day if you reviewed at the end of this chapter, I certainly gave you a nice reason to ;)**

"Again." Another command sounded. _Again. Again._ Darek found it easier to ignore what Vlad said… until the man made him regret the action as he found himself in the dirt again.

"hmmph." Vlad heard come out of the ground next to Darek's mouth. All Vlad did was smile and wait for the annoyed response to become words. As if he read Vlad's mind, Darek groaned.

"Why do I even have to know this crap?" His arms pushed the rocks beneath him up off the ground. He brushed his clothes off uselessly. Vlad straightened up from his defensive position to give another tip.

"You won't always be able to escape a situation easily without violence and I want to make sure everyone involved is relatively untraumatised. Which is why you must only use flight as a last resort-"

"Why?" Darek interrupted. Vlad sighed softly and continued.

"because the longer we hide that which they won't believe, the more time we have to be ourselves. If I showed myself to a random stranger in the street and let them live, the most likely of places to find them in the future is a mental hospital. I've been in that position more than I care to count. The less I have to kill them unnecessarily, the better I will feel. Which reminds me," Vlad motioned to his jugular. "Never be obvious. Try to make their death as quick and painless as possible. They pay enough with their lives."

Darek saw the topic weigh heavily on Vlad. Darek thought he saw guilt, pain, and contempt before Vlad's eyes flashed to the present. Quickly hiding his curiosity, Darek changed the subject.

"Again." He commanded mischievously, readying his stance awkwardly. This time, Vlad lunged forward. At the time he was meant to crash into the boy, the familiar touch and sound of bats surrounded him. Less than a millisecond later, the dirt finally felt his chest for the first time since they began. When he looked up, Darek stood wide-eyed and grinning from ear to ear.

Vlad suddenly burst out into laughter and Darek quickly joined in. Vlad nodded in defeat, stood up, and bowed to him, sending a sense of triumph to the elated student. The elder waited until the boy's guffaws quieted before speaking.

"Alright, I believe it's about time you learned how to hunt; properly." Vlad said, his own hunger making itself known. Darek swallowed nervously, no longer excited. Vlad sensed his reluctant thoughts and put his arm on Darek's shoulder, reassuring him.

"Don't think about it. Let your instincts take over and you'll be fine." He said softly, pulling Darek towards civilization.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Vlad heard. He felt the boy stop so he turned around to face him. "I've never killed anyone and I don't think I want to either. Isn't there another way?" He asked, his tone almost begging. Dracula responded with impassiveness before answering.

"You can always starve yourself until you lose control. I've found that to be worse, however." He confessed. The boy's conscience reminded Vlad of himself when he traded _his_ soul to save his family; kingdom and all. Darek watched Vlad contemplate an answer as the vampire looked down.

"If… you aren't ready, I suppose we can wait a little longer." He said, meeting Darek's eyes in understanding. Taking a breath, darek smiled thankfully. The duo walked back the same way they came, using the quiet neighborhood to their advantage to talk more.

"What time is it?" Darek asked. Vlad pulled the arm of his coat up to reveal an invisible watch and looked up at the night sky.

"Based on my calculations, just past 3:25." He smiled. Darek was preparing a jestful joke when he heard the sudden shout of a woman. He turned his head to the direction it came from. Vlad heard it also and pointed to their right at the end of the block, Darek still confused.

"Echo's are harder to pinpoint." Just then, a couple rounded the corner of their attention. The man stumbled as the woman pushed away from him. Her dress was in disorder from an earlier engagement. Vlad walked coolly while Darek stared at the encounter. The woman's hand flew up to slap him across the face and he struggled to remain upright.

"Ben, let go! I told you, we're done!" The man ignored the plea and pulled her into his chest. She fought with as much force as she could muster. Vlad felt Darek's eyes staring into his back.

"Vlad, we have to do something." He whispered urgently. Vlad finally glanced at the scene across the street eagerly without turning around to face Darek who was right behind him.

"Let it run its course." He replied. Darek's eyebrows furrowed dreadfully as he watched her fight. Darek saw the man pull something out of his pocket clumsily. The dull reflection of a pistol chanted antagonizingly as the man put it next to her head.

Darek's feet rushed forward as a sharp 'hey' escaped his lips. Vlad reached for him but let him go, following him. The woman stopped when she realized someone else was watching. Her tear streaked face paled as Darek walked over.

The man pointed the gun in his direction, startled, despite being somewhat incoherent.

"Get away from her." The vampire growled protectively. The woman's eyes roamed over her savior gratefully and, very quickly, worriedly. Neither the man nor the woman noticed Vlad making his way behind them. His footsteps silent as he expertly danced in the shadows of the dimly lit street.

"Bite me." The man spat, not caring who – or what- he was actually talking to. The loud click from the pistol being cocked broke the silence after his threat.

Darek stepped forward with hunger in his eyes as the trigger kissed metal.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad jumped forward to save Darek from the painful hit of a bullet, but the distance between himself and the shooter was too great and the man shot at point blank range. Nevertheless, he moved.

In a disturbing quickness, the man found himself engulfed in winged knives, melding into the shape of a man. He still gripped the firearm in a vain attempt to protect his face. Darek wrapped his arm around the man's chest before they crashed to the ground together. The woman stood in shock. Vlad steered toward her.

As if the scene of one man oddly connected to her ex-boyfriend's neck hadn't frightened her enough, she watched her previous attacker squirm under her savior. Vlad slowed to a walk and grabbed her upper right arm gently. Behind them, Vlad caught the scent of blood and the mumbled gargle of screams. She jumped in surprise as his cool hand touched her bare skin.

He stepped in front of her to look her in the eyes. He hadn't realized how light her hair really was until the unmistakable shade of hazel-blue stared through his soul. The words he had meant to say stuck in his throat. Her heart continued to sprint in her chest as she sensed his own air of compassion in those few split seconds. She too, stared speechless; forgetting what was transpiring for a moment.

His darker thoughts fought for dominance in the moments of conflicted emotions. Neither being acknowledged the dying man less than two yards away. Vlad did notice, however, the tentative opening of a door creak slowly nearby. He immediately turned to Darek's rising form.

He positioned himself between the woman and the bloodied mouth of a vampire, blocking her view of him. Darek's eyes filled with disbelief at the body lying next to him as he remembered who he was. The men jerked their heads to the direction of sirens in the distance. Vlad thought of a way out of the situation and spun around to face the woman.

"This man shot himself. You never saw us. I'll explain later." He rushed. The woman came to her senses and quickly objected. Her eyes fluttered and she shook her head in disagreement.

"No, that's not what happened." She protested. He begged her with his eyes and she seemed to forget her name before giving in, albeit reluctantly. He reached for her hand quickly and kissed it in gratitude. Her cheeks reddened, tempting the monster within him once again.

As quickly as he grabbed it, she felt her hand fall in despair at the loss of contact. The sirens blared louder and Vlad turned his head to glance at Darek, who nodded in understanding. The two made for the closest alleyway and vanished, leaving the confused woman to glow with red and blue lights charging towards her.

The cruiser rounded the corner of Esther Road toward the location of the 911 call. Franklin and John conversed professionally about the situation.

"We've got a neighbor saying there was some yelling from a woman and a guy arguing. She said she heard a shot and then looked out to see one man eating another." Franklin rehearsed. Neither officer believed her but were forced to report to the situation anyways.

"Wasn't there a bus accident yesterday a couple blocks from here?" John asked quixotically. Franklin searched his memory while he drove through the streets expertly. Then, recognition came and he nodded in agreement.

"Yea, why? You think they're connected?" He replied. John shrugged his shoulders softly.

"Who knows, probably? Why else would there be stuff happening over here? This part of town used to be where they had those gangs. Besides, it's the perfect hunting ground for psychos." John turned the dash computer to his side. He searched the system for recent criminal activity and stated factually, "Bingo."

"What?" Franklin glanced at John curiously. He unconsciously slowed the car a few miles per hour to hear what John was about to say in time for them to get to their destination.

"A Mr. and Mrs. Stoker were mauled by some sort of animal last week. Doctors are awaiting autopsy results but it says they lived down the street from where we're going." Franklin hummed in response.

"Any family in the area?" He asked. John scratched the stubble trying to grow on his chin and scrolled down on the page.

"Doesn't say, but I think we should check."

"Ok." Franklin sniffled quietly and turned onto the last street, pumping the gas to make up for the lost time.

Just as John had said, most of the street lights stood dull above the uneven sidewalks and run down houses. Only one person stood outside, her floral dress would have been dazzling given happier circumstances. She faced them after looking in the opposite direction. The lights of the car highlighted her tear-streaked cheeks as she squinted from the intense light.

Next to her, a body slept motionlessly.

Franklin slowed down somewhat harshly from being in too much of a hurry. John cursed under his breath as the car stopped in front of her. The two rushed to get out. Without a second thought, they each went for the victims closest to them.

The woman crossed her arms and watched John approach her. He kindly looked at the distraught woman. Once she caught his gaze, she burst into tears; the recent events finally catching up to her as well. Within seconds, she hiccupped in between sobs.

John immediately tried to sooth and divert her attention by coercing her to the other side of the cruiser. Franklin called John sadly. He excused himself and looked around the hood of the car. Franklin shook his head, telling him silently the fate of the man.


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad closed the front door gently behind him, turning the lights on. Darek wiped his chin and looked at it. A strange part of him wanted to taste the enticing liquid. However, he stopped himself and turned to Vlad with piercing eyes.

The prince searched for words to comfort him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Darek shifted his glare to his hands and then to his messy clothes, growling in disgust.

"I just killed a man." He spat, wiping his hands on them. The unmistakable hunger whined in response. Something cause his eyes to glaze over and he stared at the floor. Vlad moved towards him and touched his shoulder.

The contact brought him back to reality and he shied away from it, heading for the stairs detachedly.

"I'm going to take a shower." He explained emotionlessly. Vlad watched him climb the steps. He sighed and sat down tiredly. His thoughts leaned to the woman he saw minutes earlier.

Her face matched his own late wife's. It was a miracle. He not only found his son, but also Mirena. Would he see her again? Would she still love him? He chastised himself for leaving her.

Above him, water poured onto the floor of the bathroom. Vlad looked at the grandfather clock to his right.

_5:13_ It said. His eyes glanced to the blinds. The sun would be rising soon and he wasn't sure how long he could last until he fed again. His ears caught the light tick of a car door shutting, followed by another soon after. Two pairs of footsteps made their way closer and Vlad jumped up, preparing for the knock.

As if on cue, a light rap sounded on the thin door. Vlad felt the heartbeats of two men pump his weakness through their veins. He unlocked the door and opened it with a calm air.

"How can I help you?" He asked, immediately cautious as he noticed their uniforms. The taller of them stood at Vlad's height. His eyes betrayed nothing but authority while the shorter man cleared his throat, smiling politely.

"Mr. Stoker?" He asked. Vlad shook his head and replied formally.

"I'm sorry, he's upstairs showering. I can let him know you stopped by." He offered, allowing his accent to leak in his voice. The taller man spoke before the shorter one.

"Mind if we come in? We've got a few questions for him." He suggested. Vlad smiled and nodded. Without skipping a beat, he opened the door to the quests. They both walked in and soaked in the inside of the house.

The shorter man laughed quietly and whispered surprisingly.

"Looks a lot uglier on the outside." He said to himself. Vlad cleared his throat and offered them refreshments.

"No, thank you." The shorter man replied. "What did you say your name was?" He asked slyly, looking back to Vlad.

The vampire adopted a smug expression, catching on.

"I didn't tell you my name," He said. The shorter man looked away, dropping the subject to the impending silence. "it's Vlad, by the way." The taller man decided it was time to engage in the conversation.

"What is your relation with Mr. Stoker?" Vlad shifted his attention to him, deciding it was time to break the ice that was quickly building up.

"I recently moved here from Romania. Darek and I struck an agreement to let me stay with him for a little while until I get on my feet out here. He should be getting out soon. I believe he has work in a little while." Vlad said, hoping Darek heard him.

"And why are you up so early?" The man asked. Vlad went to tell him, but answered with another question.

"What's _your _name, if I may be so bold to ask? It makes it easier for me to know with whom I'm speaking to." The shorter man stepped forward and brought his right hand to shake Vlad's. Vlad hesitated and then gave in to the gesture.

"John." He said, holding Vlad's for less than a second. Vlad looked at the taller man, waiting for him to say his name.

"Franklin." He said, obviously cautious about shaking hands with a stranger. John remembered Franklin's earlier question.

"So, what's a tourist doing up at this hour?" He asked. Vlad looked pointedly to the stairs, redirecting the attention again. Darek crept down them slowly, fixing his clothes lightly.

"Vlad?" He called, "Is someone here?" Answering his own question, he peered below the ceiling of the living room to the officers.

"Mikael Stoker?" John called. Darek continued down the stairs until he stood next to Vlad. He glanced at Vlad before replying anxiously.

"Please, call me Darek," He smiled. "Is everything ok officers?"

"We apologize for coming here so early, but we were wondering if you had any information regarding an attack that occurred this morning down the street."

"No, I don't- I didn't even know there was one." He paused and took a steadying breath. "What does that have to do with me?" Vlad heard the shaky voice next to him slightly. The men across the room would likely not have caught it.

Franklin crossed his arms, hiding his skepticism while John answered.

"Nothing. It's just that we know your parents were murdered a few days ago and we wanted to see if you knew anything about it." At the mention of his parents, Darek grew somber. Vlad merely looked regretfully at the boy.

"Sorry." Darek managed. John noted the fragility of the subject and changed it.

"Again, sorry to bother you," He motioned at Franklin with his head. Franklin nodded and made to leave, brushing past Vlad momentarily. He sniffled again and stopped, vaguely recognizing it. Vlad noticed the action and prepared an explanation. Before he spoke, Franklin shrugged and opened the door to the lightening sky that awaited him.

John tapped Darek's shoulder, causing him to turn towards the lightly colored bearded man. Sticking out of his hand was a business card.

"Our extension number is on the back. If you have any questions or if you think of anything, let us know." Without waiting for a thank you, he quietly walked out of the house, leaving the door open for Vlad to close.

Darek sighed, happy that their visitors had left. Vlad gave Darek a calculating mask of worry.

"What's wrong?" He heard from the boy.

"He recognized her perfume." Vlad stated.

"Who's?" Darek replied, confused.

"The woman you saved."


End file.
